


Come Home To Me

by I_Contain_Multitudes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arya has been doing her kegels, Comfort, F/M, Forge Sex Flashback, Gendry is a patient man, Gendry sleeps naked, Humor, Making Love, Missionary Position, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Romance, Second Time, Smut, Woman on Top, it is known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Contain_Multitudes/pseuds/I_Contain_Multitudes
Summary: Reunion fic set one year after the events of the finale. Canon compliant. Gendry has all but given up hope of ever seeing Arya again. He's resigned himself to a lonely life at Storm's End as the new Lord Baratheon. But he is about to be put of his misery. Arya finally lets herself have the love and happiness she always deserved. This is very explicit but romantic so if you don't like smut this one's not for you....





	Come Home To Me

As the wind whipped relentlessly outside the deep walls of Storm's End, Gendry lay restless and wide awake in his soft, enveloping featherbed. The air felt charged with electricity. Indeed there had been some distant rumbles of thunder and the faintest flash of lightening earlier that evening towards the south. After nearly a year in this place, he had grown accustomed to the tumultuous weather. At first he had found it unsettling how quickly the day could turn from bright and calm to dark and stormy. It was almost always a swift change that he had not anticipated.

The sky would grow heavy and the air would grow close, as if the clouds were gaining weight above his head. And then eventually the pressure would come to a head and the heavens would pour down mercilessly. The sea would swell and the waves would crash against the ancient walls of Storm's End. Coming from the huddled chaos of King's Landing, he found it hard to adjust to such a wide open view of the land and sea. He somehow found it claustrophobic to have so much space around him now. It made him feel at once free and oppressed.

But he had grown more comfortable here over the last year. The weather no longer caught him by surprise. The air was clean and the breeze that blew in through his open windows smelled of ozone and lavender. He liked sitting at the window come sunset and watching the swallows swoop past as they danced across the sky. It reminded him of growing up in King’s Landing but everything just felt fresher here, even the swallows themselves looked happier than the ones that flew over the city.

Tonight the energy of the distant storm was not the cause of his insomnia. He had been lying there for what seemed like hours now, thinking on his last conversation with Davos that afternoon. For months the Onion Knight had gently suggested that Gendry might begin to look for a wife, only to be met with scowls and grunts from the young lord Baratheon. The idea of finding someone else he could share his life with was as ludicrous to Gendry as if Davos had suggested he might want to start looking for a pet shadowcat to keep him company.

He couldn’t fathom the thought of sharing his bed with anyone new, let alone marrying them and creating heirs. The only woman he had ever truly wanted to share his life with had disappeared without a trace. Without so much as a goodbye. If he thought too long on it, his chest began to ache. He supposed that was what the singers meant when they sang of heartache. He had never given much thought to it before Arya rejected his foolish proposal that night. But now he knew that his body carried the pain of her refusal inside him. It was a dull pain, as if something deep in his chest was bruised and tender. If he thought too long on it he feared he might never heal from it. Try as he might, he could not shake the memory of her calm face as he told him she would not be his lady and turned to continue shooting her bow, as if she hadn’t just shattered his heart irrevocably into dust.

But tonight he could not escape the thoughts that tormented him. The worst possible outcomes fought each other for dominance in his mind. What if she was already dead? What if her ship had gotten caught in a tempest far out at sea? What if she had been captured by pirates? What if they had run out of food and water before they found land? What if they had found land west of Westeros but it had been inhospitable? What if there had been people there who saw Arya and her crew as enemies? What if they had some deadly disease that spread amongst them once they reached their destination?

He wondered, not for the first time, why in the seven hells Arya had chosen to venture west, of all places, from where no other Westerosi explorer had ever returned. He had asked Davos once what he knew of the Sunset Seas, but all the older man could tell him was that they were mostly uncharted and that sailors told many tales of giant sea monsters, larger than any Kraken. It filled him with dread to think of her suffering or dying out there.

He knew Arya had always craved adventure but surely there were easier ways to come by it than launching yourself headfirst into the uncharted? What if the sailors were right and the seas just came to sudden end, where the world just stopped abruptly? Would her ship fall off the edge? Where would it go?

He snorted to himself. Was this one of those questions that Arya would mock him for, if she could hear his thoughts? She liked to call him stupid when they were young. She said it so often that the word had almost become a term of endearment. Lastly he arrived at his greatest fear. The one he tried desperately to avoid facing during his waking hours. What if she simply chose never to return? What if she found happiness without him?

Eventually he resigned himself to the fact he was not going to sleep that night. He sat up in the bed, running his hands over his head. He had kept his hair short since she left, much to the bemusement of the other nobles of Storm’s End. It felt like a defiance of their expectations, a way to remain as himself amongst his new trappings. The dim light from the fire gave the room an eery glow. He picked up a candlestick that sat on a table beside his bed and took it to the fire to light it. It helped take the edge off the gloom.

He got back into bed and flopped his body down heavily against the soft bedclothes. He thought of all the tasks he had to get through the next day and how tired he would be tomorrow if could not sleep tonight. He wondered, not for the first time, how his father had ever managed to rule the Seven Kingdoms. He found the whole thing draining and overwhelming at the best of times, and he was only Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and Warden of the South, and frankly that was impossible enough to navigate. He felt now he had a better idea of why Robert Baratheon had reneged on most of his duties as king. It was all too much for one man to deal with. And really, he was simply lonely. He had never been surrounded by so many people anxious to help him but it made him feel more alone than he had ever felt in his whole life. Lonelier than he had been in the cell at Dragonstone before Davos rescued him.

“You’ll be a wonderful lord. And any lady would be lucky to have you. But I’m not a lady, I never have been. That’s not me.” Her words haunted him on nights like this. How could someone deliver such pain and loss with such a soft, gentle tone in their voice? Not for the first time, he huffed a loud sigh, and twisted his body to face the mattress. After a while he felt himself begin to drift off. He didn’t hear the soft thud of footsteps landing on the largest windowsill. But a few seconds later, he sensed the light from the fire grow brighter. Half asleep, he shifted his arm to block the light from his eyes.

“You really shouldn’t make it so easy to enter your room from the cliff wall. Anyone could creep in here and murder you in your sleep.”

Gendry bolted upright in the bed, as if he’d been thrown back by a great force. She was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him intently with those pewter coloured eyes. Her hand resting gently on the hilt of her sword. Her hair was different. That was the first thing he noticed. It was much longer and fell in delicate waves around her face, down over her shoulders, almost to her elbows. She had it half tied back in the same way as the last time he’d seen her, but there was just so much more of it now. And it looked cleaner than ever, if a little windswept.

He scanned the rest of her. She was dressed differently too. She wore tanned leather trousers that hugged her legs in a way her old clothes never had. She also wore a golden silk shirt that was almost orange in colour. The neck was left open and he could just make out the rapid rise and fall of her chest beneath it. She was either nervous or excited. Or maybe she was simply exerted from climbing in that bloody window like a monkey.

“Arya. You climbed up the cliff wall? How?” He rubbed his eyes, trying to wrap his head around the vision of her here in front of him, like a bloody miracle.

“That’s all you have to say to me? I didn’t climb up stupid. I climbed down from the battlements. With a rope.” She kicked at a thick rope that lay at her feet.

“Where’s your ship? There’s no way you could dock anywhere along the coast in this weather.” He was having a hard time taking this all in. He glanced around the room, wondering to himself if he was having some sort of fever dream.

“We landed yesterday in Weeping Town. My crew were eager to start trading. I was eager to see you. I rode all day to get here this evening.” She stepped closer to the bed. Gendry squinted up at her, still not quite believing his eyes. She was here in front of him, as if no time had passed. As if she hadn’t upped and left without a second thought.

“Why did you come back? To Westeros, I mean. You’ve never been in Storm’s End before. Or have you?.”

“No I’ve never been here before today. It’s beautiful. A bit on the windy side.”

“Yeah well it is called the bloody Stormlands after all. And you picked a bad time to venture out from Weeping Town on horseback. You and your horse could have been swept off the cliff in one of those gusts. It happens here more than often you’d think.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him sceptically.

“Are we really going to talk about the weather Gendry? I haven’t seen you in over a year. You were my first thought once we reached Weeping Town. I set out immediately at dawn to get here.”

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thumping heart, which felt as if it was about erupt out of his chest. He needed a drink. He pulled the sheets back and stood up, brushing past Arya to grab a jug behind her on the mantlepiece. He failed to notice her jaw drop as she took him in. He poured himself a cup of wine, taking a large swig. It didn’t help to calm his nerves.

“Sorry would you like some? I think it’s Dornish. I’m supposed to be learning about these bloody wines but they all taste the same to me. What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

Her face flushed and she blinked several times, trying not to smile. She turned away from him swiftly, putting some distance between them.

“I just wasn’t expecting you to be naked.” She smirked to herself behind his back.

“I sleep naked. You know that. Always have.” He grumbled the words like a surly teenager. What did it matter now anyway if she saw him naked? They were long past embarrassment now. Not after everything they had shared with each other. If she wanted to stare he certainly wasn’t going to feel ashamed.

“I know. I just forgot.” She ran her hands along the other end of the mantle piece. Seeing his body in all its glory had her mind flitting back to their first time, their only time. It made her heart flutter and the blood rush to her core.

“Besides it’s always too bloody hot here for bedclothes.”

He picked up his long shirt and shrugged it over his broad shoulders. The hem landed just below his hips, barely covering his modesty. He felt himself being to stir and willed his cock not to thicken now of all times, when she was right in front of him and he couldn’t hide it. What if she found him pathetic, growing hard at the mere presence of her in his room, after all this time?

When she turned back around to face him she was both relieved and disappointed not to be able to see his body now. The way he was eying her was somehow more intense now that he was clothed. His azure blue eyes seemed almost to glow in the gold light of the fire. He looked at her with the same wonder he always did. Like he couldn’t quite trust his own eyes.

“If you think the Stormlands are hot, you should visit Yi Ti.”

“Yi Ti? I thought you sailed west?”

“I did. I kept going until we arrived in the east. The world is round. There is nothing of note between here and Yi Ti. At least we didn’t find it.” She spoke with a mixture of relief and disappointment at the idea.

He stepped towards her until he was but a hand’s distance from her. His eyes kept flitting between her own, as if he was trying to solve some puzzle on her face.

“I hoped you would return to me. But with every day that passed, I feared the worst. I feared that even if you had survived, you would forget me.”

Her stomach felt as if would drop out from under her. She had made it back to him, not knowing if he would welcome her back into his life. Not knowing if had found someone else to make him happy.

“Forget you? How could I? Last year, I thought when I got back to Winterfell that I would be at home again. But after everything, it didn’t feel like my home anymore. Too much had happened there. And too much had happened to me. But I’ve realised something in the past year.” Her voice wobbled a little, betraying her nerves. She inched herself closer towards him, their bodies almost touching. At this close distance, she had to tilt her head up to maintain eye contact. He was looking at her with a strained look on his face, as if he was struggling to follow her words.

“What? What have you realised?” He brushed her hair back from her face and cupped her jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb softly across her cheek.

“You’re my home Gendry.”

His gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips and back again, before pulling her in and capturing her lips with his own, groaning into her mouth. She met him with equal fervour wrapping her arms up around his neck and pulling him down to her as best she could. He slid his other arm around her lower back and grabbed her arse firmly, eliciting a moan from her in response. Her lips pressed eagerly into his, and his tongue gently coaxed her mouth open so he could explore her more fully. She sighed happily, allowing him to taste her before responding in kind. Before she established any sort of rhythm to her kisses, he pulled back to look at her, her lips now swollen and wet.

“What does this mean Arya?”

“It means I want to stay here with you, you idiot. I want to be your family. If you’ll have me.” Her eyes were like pools of liquid mercury, glassy and dilated, searching his face for any sign of hesitation.

“You’ll marry me? That’s what family means, doesn’t it? You’ll be my wife?” He could barely breathe at the thought.

“I will.” She smiled shyly, so unlike the fiery little girl he had once known who bristled at the idea of being ladylike. So far from the fierce woman she had become, who had saved them all from a fate worse than death. This Arya who stood before him was all those things and more. She was opening up to him in a way she had never dared to do before. It absolutely thrilled him. It absolutely terrified her. Gendry’s face split into the widest smile Arya had ever seen on him. He grasped her face in both hands, beaming with delight.

“I don’t know how to be a lady. I fought against it my whole life. I don’t know if I’ll ever be the kind of lady you need to run this place with you. But I’ll try.”

“Forget what I said that night I proposed. I was drunk and caught up in the idea of finally being legitimised. I don’t want you to be anything you’re not already. I don’t need a lady. I need you. I want you.”

He kissed her lips again roughly before trailing butterfly kisses down along her jaw towards her neck, sending shivers down her whole body. When he reached her shoulder he inhaled deeply. She smelled of something floral and woody but he didn’t recognise it. “Gods you smell amazing.”

She grinned into his neck. “Oils I picked up on the way back from Asshai. They’re supposed to be an aphrodisiac, apparently.’”

“What does that mean?” He continued to nuzzle her neck. He couldn’t get enough of her soft skin.

“It means they’re supposed to make you want to fuck me.”

“I already wanted to fuck you. You didn’t need any oils to do that. But they do smell good.”

She smirked to herself at his frankness. “So are you sure there’s no poor unfortunate noble woman pining for you? No future Lady Baratheon? I won’t share you with anyone else you know.”

He pulled back to look her straight in the eyes, all playfulness momentarily replaced with gravity. He did not find this subject funny in the slightest. “There’s been no-one else. Not in my bed. Not anywhere. Davos had been putting more and more pressure on me to start looking for a wife but I had no intention of finding anyone else. I meant what I said that night.”

She gazed up at him adoringly. How in the world did she find this man? This man who looked at her as if she were the most precious thing he’d ever seen?

“What about you? Did you have anyone on your travels?” He dreaded the idea that she had been with anyone else but he had to know.

“No. I came close once, but I couldn’t go through with it.” She sounded almost ashamed.

“Why not?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“He wasn’t you.” She said it matter of factly, as if that was the end of it. With that he bent his knees and swooped her up in his arms, walking them both back towards the bed and dropping her unceremoniously on the sheets. It made her laugh to see him so happy. He knelt down in front of her to help her unlace her boots, pulling one off while she worked on the other. He then pulled at her hips.

“Stand up. Let me help you out of these odd pants.”

“Odd?” Her eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Well they’re not like anything I’ve ever seen before. He hooked his fingers into the waist and traced a line against her silken skin. She undid the laces at the front, her fingers fumbling as his fingers dipped lower. He was trying his best to be gentle with her but the thought of having her here in front of him, wanting him, had him aching with desire for her.

“I’m not complaining. They suit you. Make you look as though you’re not wearing anything.”

She chucked at that, and watched as he pulled them down her thighs, revealing that she was completely bare beneath them. Now it was his turn to stare. His mouth watered at the sight of her. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so stimulating. He could see her soft pink lips swollen with desire already, and her wetness was already coating her inner thighs.

He stood up swiftly, nearly knocking her back on the bed.

He slid both hands around her hips and down to cup her arse, pulling her hips into his. She could feel his cock heavy and hard against her belly. She pulled his shirt up and over his arms and revelled in the heat from his body and the firm planes of his chest and stomach. He was just as strong as ever, but paler than she remembered. Last time they had lain together he still had a bit of a tan from his time in King's Landing, despite having traveled so far North. She supposed now that he was a lord he didn’t spend as much time in the sun. She admired the ripple of muscle across his chest and arms. She loved the way his shoulders flexed as he took her in his arms again.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, sliding her hands up his back between his shoulder blades and pressing a kiss into his broad chest, nuzzling the little bit of hair dusted there. He smelled the same as he always had. Clean and grassy yet somehow slightly smoky, as if he’d been at the forge earlier. Maybe he’d always smell like that, even now. Maybe all those years of standing in the forge had embedded that wonderful smell into his very bones.

With that he pushed her gently until the backs of her legs hit the mattress and they both fell down together. She made room for him between her thighs, and she groaned when his cock pressed into her stomach, wishing he would press lower. He looked down at her with reverence, as if he still couldn’t quite believe his luck. “Gendry, I’m not going anywhere. So please stop staring at me as if I’m about to vanish.”

“I just wasn’t expecting you to appear like this in front of me. After everything.”

“We can talk about this later. Right now I need to you to fuck me.” He moaned into her neck as she slid her hand down between them and took hold of his cock.

“Gods Arya!” It still amazed her how the skin could be so very soft and yet the flesh beneath could be so hard at the same time. She thought back to their first night together and how he had shown her how to grip it firmly but not too tight. She tried to repeat those actions now, hoping it would bring him the same pleasure as before. He hissed out a tight breath and bucked into her hand.

“I want to feel you inside me again. I want to feel you fill me.” She said the words as if it was a secret only the two of them would share. He supposed it was.

“Not yet.” He managed to get out despite the new blood pumping towards his throbbing cock. He rested his weight on his elbows and knees, trying not to crush her. He felt so bulky above her, and now she suddenly seemed so small, so delicate under him. She tilted her hips towards him, trying to line them up with his straining cock and it took every ounce of his restraint not to sink into her then and there. But Gendry was determined not to rush this, even if it killed him.

Their last time, their only other time, had been urgent and clumsy. He had tried his best that time to make sure she was ready for him. He had used his fingers to warm her up and stretch her as gently as possible before he entered her for the first time. And as she had rocked back and forth experimentally, he had slipped his hand between them and found that tiny bundle of nerves that made her clench around him and gasp at the new found sensation. She had been so eager and determined to take him, despite his protests. He wanted to hold on for as long as he could stand. For her sake. But her passion for him meant she refused to slow down, and rode him as hard as her little hips would allow, causing him to buck up into her heat and lose himself in her tight cunt.

After he had come, he knew she had yet to join him. Before she could lift her hips off of him, he had pulled her down towards him, leaving his hand wedged between them until he found just the right angle. “What are you doing?” She had asked perplexed. And then she had felt him flex himself deep inside her. “Wait, I want to make you come too.” She had stilled then as if she was focusing intently on his fingers and cock. Her breathing had grown shallow and a few seconds later he had felt her pulse around him. She buried her face in his neck and keened. A sound he had never heard from her before. She had sounded almost in pain.

When he looked back at that night in his mind, he could kick himself for not taking more time with her to make sure she peaked for him first before he entered her. But that was over a year ago and now he had her back in his arms, with no reason to rush this. This time he would pleasure her first. He figured if he could make her feel even half the ecstasy she made him feel, then he could live with himself this time.

He dipped his head under her cheek and began dotting light kisses down her throat towards her collarbone. Her skin was so silky, softer than anyone’s had a right to be. He shifted his weight down her body so he could line his head up with her chest and kiss a path between her breasts. Arya watched him curiously. She felt laid bare before him and not simply because she was naked under his gaze. The last time they had lain together she had insisted on staying on top and he had not objected. She had been so terrified that he might come to his senses and change his mind that she felt she had to lead the whole encounter, lest he decide this was a mistake.

This time she had no such fear. She smiled as he nuzzled first one breast then the other before settling on one and licking a trail around her stiffening nipple. He brought his hand up to cup her other breast and began tracing that rosy peak with his finger until it hardened in response. She sucked in a breath as the pleasure seemed to connect inside her and shoot straight down to her core. She didn’t know such a soft action could have that effect on her. She felt the blood rush to her already swollen cunt. Once again she tried to rub herself against his shaft but he kept himself away from her heat. “Gendry please!”

“What?” He blinked at her, hesitating for a moment.

“I need you. I need more.” She tried again to rub herself up towards his cock but he was too far away. He grinned at her playfully. “You’re very impatient this time mi’lady.”

“I told you not to call me that!” She huffed indignantly. She tried to reach for his cock, but he grabbed her hand and pulled it up and awayfrom him, returning to his previous focus on her over sensitive nipple.

“Sorry should I say my lady? I’m a lord now you know. I’ve learned all sorts of proper words since you’ve been gone…” He was trying to punish her for leaving. That was the only explanation her lust addled brain could come up with. Why else would he be so bloody cruel? Why wouldn’t he let them join where they were meant to be joined?

With that he sucked her nipple into his mouth and pinched the other one slowly, and Arya swore her pussy pulsed at the sensation. She had never felt such intense pleasure shoot down to her core so fast. She felt as if he was pulling on a set of strings held taught inside her. Her back arched up, pushing her breasts up into his mouth and hand. “Fuck! What are you doing to me?”

She squirmed under his touch, needing more but not sure how to ask for it.

“I want to see you come undone before I take you.” He murmured in to her skin. He kissed the underside of her breast and edged his way down her ribs towards her stomach. She suddenly remembered her scars and she felt her body tense in anticipation of his gaze. He felt it too and looked up into her deep grey eyes.

“I love all of you. Even these.” And he traced the silvery lines with his fingers ever so lightly, as if following a grain of wood. It made her heart ache to see the adoration is his eyes.

He continued his descent towards her hips, slipping his hands underneath and gripping the flesh of her bum firmly with his long fingers. She watched him closely, unsure what he would do next. As his nose nudged the hair on her mound and inhaled deeply, she felt exposed in a completely new and thrilling way. They had not done this before. She had no idea what to expect.

“Spread your legs a bit wider.”

“You’re awfully bossy this time, my lord.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, just as she had done when they flirted in the forge for the first time at Winterfell.

“I’m just trying to get comfortable. I’ve never done this before. So you know, I may be down here for a while.” He fixed his glittering eyes on hers and tried to hold back the smug grin he felt forming.

He nestled his nose down deeper into the soft curls atop her mound until he found her slick and swollen lips. She waited with bated breath, not sure if she was supposed to be doing something herself. She settled for clutching the sheets beneath her.

His hands were gripping her bum but his thumbs were pressing down on either hip bone. He pulled one hand out from under her and dragged his palm over her mound, slowly pressing his whole hand against her, finger tips tracing the top of her curls and the heel of his hand pushing down towards her core where he could feel her wetness gathering. He looked up at her face, glad to see her eyes fixed on him. Her breathing was growing faster and her chest rose and fell as she watched him. He could see her neck and chest were beginning to flush, something he was proud to know he was causing.

With two fingers, he ever so gently traced her slit, ghosting them down from her mound, through her curls, over her bare folds until he reached her entrance, which was beyond wet. She hummed low in her throat and he grinned to himself. He dipped one finger into her, finding her swollen and slippery. She tried to tilt her hips up to draw him further inside but he held back, tracing the entrance with the one finger as if he was mapping her cunt for future reference. He thought back to the time he’d had to listen to Tyrion Lannister of all people go into great detail about how to pleasure a woman on that journey from King’s Landing to Dragonstone. At the time he’d blushed and turned away, which only made the Imp go into even more specific detail, revelling in Gendry’s mortification. But he was grateful now for the lesson, as he was determined to pleasure Arya as thoroughly as he could.

“Why are you going so fucking slow?” She sounded desperate now, as if she was stretching for something just out of reach.

“I’m trying to take my time. Make this good for you. There’s no army of the dead approaching this time. We’re in no rush.” He kissed the sensitive skin where her thigh met her groin before licking a stripe up the crease there.

“It was good for me last time too. This is just torture Gendry.”

He chuckled to himself and thought she had a point. He added a second finger, twisting them both so that he was pointing upwards now, and pressing in and forward until he could feel a softer place inside her walls. She gasped at that, clearly responding to the new found pressure inside her.

He licked her folds softly, landing on her bundle of nerves, able to feel how engorged she was. “Ah fuck!” She cried out at the intrusion. This was new. This was an overload of pleasure both from within and without. Never in all her own explorations had she found this combination of sensations. Her cunt felt like a vice gripping his fingers. He began to pull his finger tips forward, aiming to push them as deep into the soft, springy place he had discovered, all the while lapping at her clit with enough force to ignite that coil of pleasure inside her body.

She could feel it begin to gather in her legs and travel up her whole spine. He slid his free hand up and across her body and blindly grabbed for her opposite hand, pulling it over to her tit and squeezing it until she got the message and began pinching her nipple herself. He then fumbled until he found her other nipple and began pulling it gently at first and then harder, as she squirmed under him. Her breathing grew shallower and he could feel her pussy growing wetter with each lap of his tongue and pull of his fingers. His chin was soaked. “Gendry ah please, don’t stop. I’m so close!”

He had no intention of stopping but her whole lower body was beginning to shake and her hips were rocking so much he had to release his hand from her nipple and flatten his whole arm down on her stomach to steady her. Another few moments passed and he could feel her climax approaching.

At once, her body went from vibrating and quivering under him to absolutely still, and then she let out a deep groan from low in her throat. He felt a gush of wetness escape her cunt and her walls closed down on his fingers, pulsing with a force he hadn’t expected. He kept his fingers still and his mouth pressed firmly against her clit until her breathing returned to normal. Gently he began to slip his fingers out of her pussy, and she whimpered as if mourning the loss of them already. He pulled his head up to look at her beautiful flushed face. He pressed his fingers down one more time on the top of her folds, resting his head on one of her thighs and gave her a moment to come down from her high.

“Seven hells. I didn’t know my body could do that.” She was having trouble forming thoughts let alone words.

“Neither did I. I was just trying to get you ready for me. Didn’t expect you to nearly break my fingers woman.” He chuckled softly as he held her gaze.

“We didn’t do that last time. That was amazing. I thought my heart was going to stop at one point.”

“Was it better than last time? You seemed to come the last time after me, with my fingers?”

“Yes but this was different. This was like you were everywhere at one. My whole body felt part of it, not just my cunt.”

He groaned at her use of the word cunt. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Arya, his Arya, uttering such coarse words to him. It made him achingly hard again to know he had given her such pleasure. All he wanted to do was drive himself home inside her now, but he knew she would have a hard time moving at all for a while.

Instead he pulled himself up to lay beside her, gripping her waist with his strong arm and pulling her body flush with his own so he could kiss her properly. She opening her lips greedily to meet his kiss, tasting herself on his tongue for the first time. She tasted almost sour like sweet fruit that was nearly over ripe. Nothing like she imagined herself to taste. She could feel his cock pressing into her side, hard and thick and looking for her heat. “So that’s what I taste like.”

He kissed his way down her cheek towards her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, before whispering softly “Yes. You taste like nothing I’ve ever had before. Gods I want you so much.”

She tried to hook her leg up around his hip, but he was too far off to the side. She felt like she had melted into the bed, but she wanted so badly to feel him inside her. She grabbed his face in her two hands and forced him to meet her eyes. “Please don’t make me wait any longer Gendry. No more teasing. I need to feel you inside me.”

His eyes creased in a warm smile and he gave her a quick kiss for good measure. “I suppose we’ve drawn this out long enough.”

He shifted his weight over her to settle his hips between her thighs, rubbing the hot, hard shaft of his cock along her soaking wet folds. The way she coated him with her moisture made his cock throb yet again, and he only teased her once, twice and on the third glide he dipped his hips at just the right angle and thrust up into her in one smooth movement. They both gasped at the same time, him trying to steel himself inside her molten heat as she adjusted to his most exquisite intrusion.

She felt so full, as if he was connecting with her very centre. Despite or maybe even because of how he’d pleasured her, her pussy felt even tighter than last time, and she urged him not to move as she grew accustomed to his size. “Sorry, I need a minute. You feel so thick and I think I’m too tight.” She hissed into his ear.

“Fuck Arya you never need to apologise for that!” He took as deep a breath as he could in his position and waited for her to give him the go ahead. After what seemed like an age, she began to move her hips carefully, trying to find an angle that worked for her.

He was afraid to move. He did his best to remain still as she found her rhythm. After several breaths, she seemed to find a motion that worked for her and he began to follow her lead, rocking gently in time with her hips, staying deep inside her and keeping their bodies as close as possible to each other without crushing her.

“You feel amazing. So tight and wet.”

“You did that to me. With your magic tongue and those fucking fingers.” She moaned out the last word as if it pained her to speak.

He nuzzled his head into her shoulder and sucked greedily on her skin, causing her to shiver and sending goosebumps all the way down that side of her body. She hitched her legs up and crossed them behind his back, which gave his cock room to sink even deeper into her cunt. He grunted at the new angle and it took every ounce of restraint he had not to fuck her into the bed as if their lives depended on it.

“You can go harder now. Please!” She gasped, as he gave an experimental thrust which hit something deep within her. Arya wasn’t quite sure what he was hitting but it felt like his cock was reaching up to where she imagined her womb must be. It almost hurt but didn’t feel uncomfortable. It felt like he was meant to be there. “Yes” she keened. “Again, please!”

He pulled back, almost until he had slipped out and then pushed forward more forcefully this time, filling her to the brim. She dug her heels in his back, and scrambled to grip his shoulders tighter to her chest. They were both coated in a layer of sweat now, and it was hard to hold on to his body. Everything felt drenched in sweat. She could feel his forehead nearly dripping with perspiration onto her. If he kept going at this rough pace, he wasn’t going to last much longer. It was too much friction for him.

So instead he whispered in her ear “I want you to ride me. Like last time.” He rolled off her, briefly separating their bodies and Arya whimpered at the loss of contact. But she swiftly followed him, throwing her leg over his hips and sinking down onto his straining cock. This felt even deeper, if possible. She took a moment to find the best angle for herself and once she felt her clit press against the base of his shaft, she set to grinding herself along him as hard as she could, hips rolling back and forth as close as she could manage.

He pulled her upper body down flush with his chest and fisted one hand into the long hair at the back of her neck. The other hand stayed low on her back, helping to keep her pelvis locked to his own. “I want to see you come again.” He murmured into her ear, licking behind her earlobe and taking it gently between his teeth.

“Make me come again. I want to come around your cock.” She could feel her walls clenching tighter as his cock swelled at her words. The bundle of nerves pressed tightly against the base of his shaft, but it wasn’t enough. She needed more. She sat up straight and arched her back. His cock hit that same spot deep inside her that she had felt earlier, almost to the point of pain but not unpleasant. He trailed his hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts, teasing the dusky pink nipples until they were aching and hard under his fingertips. She felt that string inside her pull again, as if her nipples connected to her clit. Who knew these points on her body were so connected?

He slipped one hand down to where they were joined and found her clit, so swollen and puffy that he had a hard time staying in the right spot. He rubbed his fingertips over it and watched her face to gauge her reaction. “There?” he wanted so desperately to bring her with him this time when he came inside her. “Yes” she whined and ground down even harder onto him in response. “Don’t stop, I can feel it.” She wasn’t lying. She could feel that now familiar coil start to tighten inside her from her feet up to the core. If he kept up the pressure on her clit, she was going to explode around his cock any moment now.

The waves of pleasure began to build and build until suddenly they seemed to focus into one sharp point and crash over her. She fell forward, her hands just barely managing to catch herself on his chest. She all but screamed at the pleasure, as her cunt milked him with its pulsing. That was it, he couldn’t hold back any longer and let himself go, spilling deep within her, feeling their combined heat inside her body as his seed emptied into her.

They both gasped for breath, their hearts racing and their bodies thrumming with the release. She felt overwhelmed by it this time. Something inside her had broken open. She didn’t feel any hesitation. She looked down into his deep blue eyes, his pupils so wide now they were nearly black. He gazed at her with the same expression he’d had that first time she had climbed onto him in that forge in Winterfell. But it didn’t terrify her anymore.

“I love you Gendry. I’m sorry I left like that. I didn’t know. I didn’t think I could ever have this.” She panted between the words, trying to get her breath back. Hoping he understood.

“It’s alright. You’re here now. You found your way back to me. That’s all that matters.” He heaved beneath her, struggling to catch his own breath and get the words out. “I love you so much Arya. I meant what I said last year. None of it means anything without you by my side.” He lifted his head up so he could see her face. “I’ve been alone here since I arrived. Trying not think about what could have been.” He said the words almost sheepishly, as if she might mock him. But if he thought that she’d laugh at hime he was so very wrong.

He thought she couldn’t look any more open and honest with him when she’d asked him to lay with her the first time, but this was different. There was no more fear in her eyes, just joy. He had never seen her look so happy before, like she might cry from the bliss of it. He brushed her hair back off her sweaty face, tucking it behind her ear as best he could.

She gazed down at him adoringly. He was hers. This boy who had kept her safe as a child was now a man grown, ready and eager to spend his life with her. They inhaled together in unison, enjoying the soothing sensation of their bodies calming down after such an intense release.

He blinked slowly, as if he still couldn’t believe his eyes, and grazed his fingertips up and down her spine, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest on his. “When you were gone. I tried not to think too hard on what might happen to you. I feared your ship might fall off the edge of the world.”

She giggled at that and her inner muscles clenched his still hard cock. He yelped at the sudden grip she had on him. “Ah! For fuck's sake don’t laugh like that while I’m still inside you! You’ll break me in two!”

She shifted her hips up and let him slip out of her, his seed leaking onto his belly. She settled back down, resting with her arms folded across his chest and looked up at him, smirking. “I’m sorry but even for you that’s pretty stupid! The world’s not flat. I told you, it’s a ball. You head as far west as you can and you end up in the east.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Since you’re here now.” He pulled her in tight to his body, revelling in the feel of her soft curves wrapped up so closely to him.

“I have to return to my ship tomorrow.” She felt his whole body tense under her at that, as if ready to fight. “Just to check on it. See how they’re getting on with the transfer.”

“Transfer?” His brow furrowed in the same way it always used to when they were younger and she had confused him.

“I’m selling it to my captain. He wants to go back out there, keep searching the Sunset Sea for more trade routes.”

“You aren’t tempted to join him?” His heart was in his throat waiting for her answer. If she left him now he couldn’t fathom how he could ever be happy again.

“No stupid. I told you. I came home to you. I’m tired of running away. I want a home. I want you.” She tilted her lips down to his and gave him the softest, most delicate kiss she could manage before he took over and pushed back with his tongue and teeth, pouring all of his love into his movements.

“You’ll marry me then? She nodded enthusiastically and he squeezed her a bit harder, “I won’t bring any bastards into this world Arya. I swore I would never do that to any child of mine.” He looked older now. His face taking on a grave expression she had never seen on him before. She tried to school her face to match his sincerity. “I won’t either. I’m drinking moon tea for now but maybe one day, when we’re ready, we can have a child of our own?”

“I would like that. One day.” He beamed up at her, eyes crinkling at the corners and his smile splitting his face with joy. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead, just below her hairline. It made her heart surge. Suddenly the thought of spending the rest of his life as Lord of the Stormlands and Warden of the South didn’t seem so daunting. He wasn’t alone now. He had someone to share his life with. The only woman he’d ever wanted to be with. And she was here ready to be with him, to build a life and maybe one day a family of their own.

She nudged him gently with her hand, tilting his face up to get a better at look him. As if reading his mind, she nodded. “We’re already a family you know. Just the two of us.” She said it so confidently, it made his heart swell to know she thought of him as her family. After everything they had been through both together and separately, she had come home to him. They were together. They were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very, very long time and first ever GOT fic. I have no idea if I will write any more although I do have a few ideas for longer modern AUs so we'll see.. I really enjoyed writing this. If you'd be so kind as to comment it would make my day!


End file.
